User talk:ILike Waffles
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-ILike Waffles-20110403130120 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 13:01, April 3, 2011 Hello. You are a Seddie fan, right. Re: Userbox What did you call it? I'm sure you can find it if you type the name in the search bar. But the "new pages" list doesn't show any newly created userboxes... Mak23686 19:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Here it is! : : Mak23686 19:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: troll Sorry, but I have no powers at all on any other wiki; You'd have to find an admin of the Seddie wikia. Mak23686 08:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) There's not much I can do about BlueJhet, but if he posts another blog that's just nonsense, I'll block him. TenCents 18:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: okay? Really sweet of you to ask, but no need to worry; got a little stress at the moment, but nothing I can't handle. Mak23686 17:58, June 5, 2011 (UTC) AJ21 21:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank u .. xx Hey ,, I read a reply to my comment earlier about my Fanfic .. I see You Again .. U really like .. ? lol .. That means alot to know people are reading and liking it .. lol .. Just thought I would let u know .. Im going to be updating soon ,, So please leave a review if u can .. xx If not let me know what u thought .. u cud leave a message on my talk page , or if u have twitter u can tweet me and let me know wah u thought . @AimeeJ3 ,, Thanks again .. xx AJ21 21:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Was It You ? hey Im just wondering if u had left a message on my talk page there abou my fanfic ,., Its just that there was no name , and I had left u a message about it b4 after u replied to my comment ,, lol . Anyway if it is u then let me know ,, xx AJ21 18:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ,, xx hey ,, i thought it was u ,.. lol . Thanks for lettingme know .. If u liked the story check out the lastest chapter . Just updated ,, http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7060568/1/iSee_You_Again I might even update again later today lol .. xx AJ21 19:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh my Glob this is annoying SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!! tell them im trying i will be back!!!! NO COME BACK TO CHATNeveisCheese☼ 08:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) YOU? 'Olla then! xD TEH Evanescence Freak from Planet Lie Alica CLICK for more FREAKINESS 18:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Spammo QWERTYUIOP ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 18:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) P TO DA P TO DA P TO DA O ☼Magicboots☼ ♥(talk to me!)♥ 15:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC)